Magic Pills
by Sweet Omega
Summary: might up the rating Yugi's caught talking to Yami during class and his teacher, think Yugi's lost it, sends him down to the counselor. Things turn out much worse that they sould have...chapter 13 up!
1. How Did I Get Into This Mess?

Starz- I'm back!!!  
  
Yugi- Do I even wanna know what this one is about?  
  
Starz- Probably not.  
  
Yami- Let's go hikari.  
  
Starz- You can't leave!!!   
  
Yami- Why not?  
  
Starz- Because I need you for this story!!! And if you leave I'll....I'll.....  
  
Yami- You'll what?  
  
Starz- I'LL STEAL A PIECE OF THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE!!!! Yeah! Then what would you be able to do?  
  
Yami-.....Point taken.  
  
Straz- Good now on to the ficcy!!!  
  
Yugi- She doesn't own it don't even try.  
  
Starz- All I own is the idea. ^_^  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@flash back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
Chapter 1- How'd I Get Here?  
Yugi sat on the bench outside the Counselors office.   
  
*thinking* I still have no idea how I got my self into this..... It's all that teacher's fault.... After all she hates me. Ok I admit I shouldn't have been talking to Yami during her class but I was so bored.  
  
  
  
@flashback to class@  
  
".....And that is how the current affects the...."  
  
//Yami?//  
  
/Yes Yugi?/  
  
//I am so bored. And Joey and Tristan sit on the other side of the room.//  
  
/Let me see./ He said as he took his "ghostly form" next to Yugi. /Ah, your science class you talk about this one a lot at home don't you?/  
  
//Yeah it so boring.// Yugi said as he turned his head to look at Yami.  
  
/Well your teacher isn't very entertaining is she?/  
  
//No. Not really.//  
  
/I think she yelling at you./  
  
//Huh?//  
  
"Oh! Yes Mrs.Hildbrand?"  
  
"You obviously were not paying attention. See me after class."  
  
*gulp*  
~Class Ends~  
  
"Yugi?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You were not paying attention today in class. It seemed as if you were talking to your self. Do you hear voices?"  
  
"Of course not Mrs.Hildbrand!!"  
  
"I think your lying. In any case I want you to go down and talk to the consoler. She's dealt with people with your problem before."  
  
"Y...Yes ma'am."  
@End Of Flashback@  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Yes Yami?/  
  
//I think were in trouble.//  
  
/Oh yeah./  
  
"Yugi? We're ready for you."  
  
*gulp*   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz-YAY!  
  
Yugi- Something tells me this is gonna get a lot worse.  
  
Starz- Oh, Yeah. It's not even gotten into what the title means yet.  
  
Yami- This is gonna be bad.  
  
Starz- R&R PLEEZE!!! 


	2. The Creepy Counselor

Starz- Welcome back for chappy 2!!  
  
Yugi- *sigh* I don't wanna talk to the counselor....  
  
Yami- Con-slor? What's that?  
  
Starz- Oh, you'll see! ^_^  
  
Yami and Yugi- *gulp*  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@flash back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
Chapter 2- The Creepy Counselor  
  
"Ah, Yugi...." a women with an army style hair cut said. "I'm your counselor Mrs. Macmillen. I don't thin I've ever had to talk to you before..."  
  
"Ummmmm.... Yeah about that I it was all a misunderstanding so I'm just gonna leave...."  
  
"No were going to talk about this. Sit." That wasn't a question or a suggestion it was an order. He sat down and looked nervously around. The room was covered in posters with positive attitude slogans all over them. "Now Yugi," she said. "I have been talking to your teachers and it has come to my attention that you do not pay attention in class very well. Is this true?"  
  
"Well, no. I usually pay attention...."  
  
"Now Yugi do not lie to me we know you don't pay attention...." she ruffled through some papers, "....It has also come to my attention that you hear voices in your head."  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"According to your teachers you seem to talk to your self and on some of the surveillance cameras have footage of you talking to your self so just admit it. Tell me about this voice." She didn't ask that time either it was also a command. "Start with it's name."  
  
"H...He's name is Yami." Yugi said before he realized he was talking.  
  
/Hikari!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?! Whatever you do don't tell her about the puzzle!!!!/   
  
//Sorry Yami I don't know what made me say that....//  
  
"Yami huh?" She asked. "That means "darkness" dose it not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me about this "Yami"."   
  
"He's my other half."   
  
"Other half??? Explain." Another command.  
  
"H...he protects me. Since I meet him the bullies have left me alone."  
  
"Yes that's right you were badly bullied at the beginning of the year..." She concentrated on some papers for a moment. Then.... "Yugi I'm gonna go make some calls...I'll be back in a moment...." And left the room.  
  
//Yami???//  
  
/Yes./  
  
//She really, REALLY scares me.....//  
  
/I noticed.... she seems that way..../  
  
//I really don't wanna know who she's calling....//  
  
/She probably thinks your crazy!?!?!/  
  
//Don't say that!!!!!//  
  
The door opened and Mrs. Macmillen walked back in. But she wasn't alone. A big man dressed in white followed her in. Yugi panicked, a lot.  
  
"Yugi calm down." Another command what is with her and that? "This man is gonna take you with him."  
  
"What? Why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I believe you are ADD and schizophrenic." she said. "And therefore you are a threat to yourself and others. He is going to take you somewhere where you can get help and can't hurt anyone."  
  
The man in white came up to Yugi quickly. In the blink of an eye he had injected a sedative into Yugi's arm. The room slowly got darker and darker....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- Oooooooooo........ That was fun.  
  
Yugi- *groggily* Huh?  
  
Starz- I forgot about that....  
  
Yami- How could you!?!?! I'm gonna hafta send you to the shadow realm no.....  
  
Starz- Sorry I can't let you do that. *uses mystical authoress power*  
  
Yami- *passes out*  
  
Starz- Awwwww.....Anyway R&R PLEEZE!!!!! 


	3. YOU DID WHAT?

Starz-Were back!!! Yugi and Yami are still passed out though. I'm all alone......Anyway I don't on Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did though! I should probably wake them up now.....*pokes Yami and Yugi with a stick* Why didn't I do this earlier....?*sigh*  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@flash back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
Chapter 3- You Did What!?!?!  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes. What had happened? He closed his eyes trying to remember. All he remembered was talking to the counselor....Oh, yeah they that he was crazy. Great. He opened his eyes to look around his new surroundings. The room he was in was unnaturally white. He was lying on a examination table. The air smelled like cleaners. It reminded him of a hospital. All except the camera in the corner.   
  
//Yami? You awake.// he asked into the mindlink.  
  
/What in the hell happened?/ Yami answered back.  
  
//I'm not sure. I was kinda hoping that you knew.//  
  
/No but if I get my hands on the counselor bitch I'll..../  
  
//That's not gonna help right now Yami. What we need is a plan to get ourselves out of this.// As he said that the door opened and a man in a white doctors coat walked in. He had short black hair and had a way to happy smile on his face.  
  
"Why hello!" He said just as happily as his smile. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. My name is Dr. Webb." He flashed another smile at Yugi. He shuffled through some papers. "Now where'd I put that...?" He said talking to himself.  
  
/Hikari?/  
  
//What? I'm trying not to look crazy right now.//  
  
/He scares me./ He answered and involuntarily shuddered.   
  
"Ok here we are." he said pulling out a large file. "Yugi Mouto. Age 15. Suspected schizophrenic and possible ADD." He said reading. "Diagnosed 3:35 by Dr. Macmillen. Arrived 3:55 .I guess that means its my job to give you your prescriptions and settle you in and then notify your family." He said and flashed another large smile and pulled out a prescription pad and filled the m out.  
  
"Family? GRANDPA!?!?! He's probably really worried about me!!!!"Yugi exclaimed.   
  
"Here we go." He said completely ignoring Yugi. "Now let's take you to your room." And lead Yugi down a long white corridor. "Now while you're here you will be able to mingle with other guests. The rules are that you are to treat them as you wish to be treated. Oh, and if any of them latch onto you scream and we'll spray them with the hose." he said smiling and pushed Yugi into his own padded cell. "I'm gonna go call your family and then I'll be back with your medication."  
  
"Wait!!!" Yugi yelled. "Don't I at least get to talk to my Grandpa!?!?!"   
  
"On visiting day." He said with that cheesy grin on his face and slammed the door shut....  
^Turtle Game Shop^   
  
Grandpa swept in front of the store watching worriedly for Yugi and his friends. Usually they had come by, by now. Then he heard a reliving noise, Joey and Tristan fighting and Tea and Bakura trying to stop them. They came around the corner though and he immediately noticed that Yugi was not with them.  
  
"Hey Gramps!!" Joey called and ran up to him.  
  
"Hello Joey. Where is Yugi at?"  
  
"You mean he's not here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"No. Why would he be here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, one of the teachers asked him to stay after and we were waiting for him to come out." Tea said.  
  
"We went to ask where he was and they told us he left so we figured that we missed him and that he was here...."Joey said.   
  
*Ring, ring* "Oh, I bet that's him now...."Grandpa said and went inside to answer the phone followed by a group of worried teenagers. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Mouto?" a voice on the other end said.  
  
"Speaking may I ask who this is?"  
  
"This is Dr. Webb at Domino City Mental Health Facility. I am calling to inform you that your grandson Yugi was admitted this afternoon on account that he is ADD and schizophrenic." A few moments passed.... "Hello?" Mr. Webb asked concerned.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Grandpa screamed into the phone.  
  
  
  
^Yugi's Padded Cell^  
  
/Yugi? Is it safe for me to talk again?/  
  
//Yes Yami your fine.//  
  
/Where'd that "Doctor" go?/  
  
//To call Grandpa. I'm hoping he can get us outta this mess....//  
  
/Yes...Yes I'm sure he can get us outta here!!!/ Yami said optimistically.  
  
//Yeah. Your probably right.// Yugi agreed. Oh, how wrong he was.......   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- That was a short chappy but hey at least your awake agian!!  
  
Yugi- You are so mean....  
  
Yami- Really....  
  
Starz- I know!!! ^_^   
  
Yugi- Pleeze R&R so she doesn't make the torture any worse!!!!  
  
G-chan (out of no-where)-BWA-HA! 


	4. Pills, Pills and More Pills

Starz- *singing* Your crazy....Your crazy...  
  
Yugi- NO I'M NOT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!  
  
Yami- Really. You're the one who made him that way.  
  
Starz- True. Very true. But that's beside the point.  
  
Yugi- No its not...  
  
Yami- She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh if she did she'd be rich and not hafta babysit.  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@flash back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
Chapter 4- Pills, Pills and More Pills  
"HOW COULD YOU!?!?!" Grandpa yelled into the phone. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO COMMIT HIM WITH OUT MY CONSENT!!!!!"  
  
"Mr. Mouto please calm down. Let's handle this like adults." Dr. Webb responded calmly through the phone,  
  
"CALM DOWN!?!?! YOU LOCKED MY GRANDSON UP FOR NO REASON!!!!"  
  
"We had ever reason to Mr. Mouto. His counselor at school committed him. She believed he was hearing voices and therefore was a threat to himself and others." Dr. Webb explained.  
  
"That's not a good enough reason." Grandpa said still fuming but managing to calm down a bit.  
  
"Yes it is. We're going to put him on medication to see if the voices go away. If they do we'll release him."  
  
"And if they don't?" Grandpa asked.  
"Well then we'll hafta take extreme measures."  
  
"Is there any way I can get him out?"  
  
"No I am sorry."  
  
"Well when can I visit?"  
  
"Ummmm..... Our next visiting day is..........in three weeks."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Grandpa yelled.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Mouto but I must go finish settling your grandson in. Goodbye."  
  
"WAIT!?!?!" Grandpa screamed as the line went dead. He slowly turned around and came face to face with a large group even worse looking group of teenagers.   
  
"So...." Joey said. "Where's Yug?"  
  
"Well...." Grandpa started.  
^Domino City Mental Institute- Main Office^  
  
Dr. Webb hung up on the frantic grandparent of his newest charge. God he loved his job. The phone started to ring. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Dr. Webb?" a feminine voice came form the other end.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Macmillen." he answered.  
  
"Did you receive the new patient?"  
  
"Yes. I think this one might really be crazy this time."  
  
"I know. I thought you needed some really work to do down there."   
  
"It will be interesting that's for sure."  
  
"I got to go."  
  
"Bye." he said and hung up. He head for Yugi's cell to deliver his medication....  
^Yugi's Little Cell^  
  
"Grandpa should be here any minute to take us home." Yugi said confidently to himself.  
  
/Are you sure about that hikari?/ Yami asked unsure. /'Cause I really don't wanna stay here./  
  
//I know Yami. I know./ As he said that Dr. Webb walked into the room.   
  
"Ah Yugi I've got your new medications."  
  
"Wait. Isn't my Grandpa coming to get me?" Yugi asked nervously.  
  
"No he said you should stay here. For your own good."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Now..." he said ignoring Yugi yet again. "Here are your pills." he said and pulled out a large bag of pills.  
  
"Those are all MNIE?!?!" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yea they are and its time for your first dosage." he said handing the bag to Yugi.  
  
"I'm not gonna take them." Yugi said. "You can't make me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Dr. Webb asked. And lunged at Yugi,  
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Yugi screamed. "I need an adult!"   
  
"I am an adult." he answered." After about 15 minutes of chasing Yugi around his cell he said. "Fine." and walked over to a microphone thing in the wall. "Nurse. Yes please send them to room 55."  
  
"Send who?" Yugi asked as two large men walked in and pinned Yugi to the ground. They wrapped a straight jacket on him. As they did so Dr. Webb shoved the pills down Yugi's throat.  
  
/HIKARI!?!?! PLEASE LET ME COME HELP!!!!/ Yami cried but his pleas fell on deaf ears because Yugi was completely sloshed after a few seconds.  
  
"I'll be in in the morning to check on you." He said as the three of them left Yugi on his first 'trip'.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Not very funny but ooooooohhhhhh..... plot developments.  
  
Yugi- Ugh....  
  
Yami- Will this have any effects on me?  
  
Starz- *laughter*  
  
Yami- *gulp*  
  
Yugi-*slurring* R........&....R.Pleeze..............*passes out*  
  
Starz- NOT AGAIN! 


	5. The Colors!

Yami- Here we go agian.....  
  
Starz- He be positive! I could have something good happen!   
  
Yugi- Yeah!  
  
Yami- Yeah right....  
  
Starz- Your not very optimistic are you?  
  
Yami- No. Being trapped in a piece of metal kinda puts a damper on ones spirit.....  
  
Starz-Awwwwww....... I'm Sorry. *hugs Yami*   
  
Yami- Can't....... Breathe.....  
  
Yugi- *sigh* Starz doesn't own anything. Pleas don't sue......  
  
Starz- You know what I just realized..... In the last chapter there was a plot development!!! I am so smart!!!  
  
Yami- Baka......  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@flash back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
Chapter 5- The Colors!!!!  
Imagine the time you were the angriest. Now multiply that by about 50. That's how pissed Joey was right now.  
  
"THAT BITCH!!!!" he yelled. "I'LL KILL HER!!!!!"  
  
"Joey calm down." Bakura said calmly. "Screaming will not help anything."As he said that his yami took form next to him.  
  
"The pharaoh has gotten out of worst situations....."   
  
"He's right Joey." Mai said.  
  
"BUT SHE SAID HE CAME HOME!!!! AND SHE COMMITTED HIM TO A MENTAL INSTITUTION!!!!"   
  
"She never said he came home Joey." Tea said.  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan said. "She just said he left."  
  
"We can visit him in three weeks." Grandpa said calmly. "If anything we can try and get him out then. Until then there's nothing we can do."  
  
"Oh, I hope my Yami-kun is ok!" Tea said worriedly.   
  
"Your what?" Joey asked in disbelief. "He hates your guts."  
  
"Yeah really." Tristan added.  
  
"What was that!?!?!" she said.   
  
"Ummmmmm..... I think it's time to go!!!!" they said together and took of followed by an angry Tea and the rest of the gang. Grandpa just smiled. *thinking* I hope Yugi will be alright.   
^Back in Yugi's Cell^  
  
Yami was wide awake. I mean WIDE awake. Yugi was really worried about him too. He kept twitching and talking about snakes trying to eat him.  
  
"Gonna get me......Heh.....heh..." Yugi said. *gasp*  
  
"What is it Yami!?!?!" he was looking intently at the walls.  
  
"Look at all the colors man!!!!" pointing at the wall in front of him.  
  
"What colors? It's a white wall."   
  
"The colors dude the colors!!!!"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm better than ok!!! You know what?"  
  
"What?" Yugi asked a bit afraid of what Yami was gonna say. Considering he was in a straight jack and couldn't help/hinder anything.  
  
"I'm hungery! I'm gonna go get something to eat!!!" he said bouncing up and down and then out the door.  
  
"Yami!!!!" Yugi yelled but it was no use Yami was long gone. *thinking* Well he'll be back in the morning. He thought trying to convince himself that, that was the case. He went over to his little cot and was gonna attempt to sleep. One thing he could shake off though was the way Yami seemed a bit muted when he was talking. He must have water in his ears or something......   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- Ok! I know the last chappy wasn't funny but I hope this one made up for it!  
  
Yami- The colors!!!!  
  
Yugi- *ignoring Yami* You know it wasn't very funny.....  
  
Starz- PLOT DEVELOPMENT!!!!  
  
Yugi- Whatever. R&R PLEEZE!!!  
  
Yami- Dude, you gotta try this shit.....  
  
Yugi- What are you talking about....  
  
Starz- Don't ask. Just don't ask..... 


	6. Getting Used To New Surrounds Isn’t Fun

Starz- *runs unto a stage* I'm back!!!!  
  
Yami- That storm missed you...  
  
Starz- Yup!!! But it ripped up a buncha houses here. (Tornado if anyone was wondering....)  
  
Yugi- It was creepy....  
  
Starz- Hey it's psycho boy!!!!  
  
Yugi- I'm NOT psycho!!!  
  
Starz- R......ight.  
  
Yami- He only is cause you made him crazy......  
  
Starz- I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, look Santa Clause and the devil are having a snowball fight in hell.....  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@flash back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
Chapter 6- Getting Used To New Surrounds Isn't Fun  
Yami woke up with a throbbing head ache. He kept his eyes closed cause he could tell there was a bright light directly above him. He cautiously opened one eye and found himself face to face with a worried Yugi....  
  
"Yami!? Yami?!? Are you alright!?!?" he asked worriedly.   
  
"Ugh..... What happened?" Yami asked still trying to remember where they were.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same question." Yugi answered. "They shoved those pills down me throat last night and then you went crazy and ran threw a SOLID door. When I woke up this morning you were sleeping upside down off that dresser thingy in the corner."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"A nurse came in a while ago and gave me this." Yugi said holding up a piece of paper. "It's my schedule." Yami picked it up to read it. It was upside down. "Ummmmmm.....Yami let me read that."  
  
"'Kay." Yami said and handed it to Yugi.  
  
"8:00- Breakfast/ medication time  
8:30- mingle with other guests   
9:00-10:00 talk with Dr. Webb  
10:00- 12:00- group therapy  
12:00- lunch  
1:00-2:30 exercise time  
2:30- 5:00 study time  
5:00-6:30 dinner  
6:30- guest return to rooms  
8:00-lights out"Yugi said .  
  
"You have to talk to that doctor again?"  
  
"Yeah. And I get to take more of those pills that your so fond of."  
  
"What's that supposed ta mean?!?!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Well you're the one that went crazy and practically skipped outta here leaving me all alone until 4 'o' clock when you came in here running around in circles screaming for more."  
  
"I did that?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I don't even remember it happening...." Suddenly the door flung open and a nurse with short red hair came in flanked by two men in white lab coats.  
  
"Good Morning! Time for your pills!" And immediately Yugi was pinned to a chair and was having his pills forced down his throat. "There that wasn't so bad!" She said and helped Yugi to his feet. "Now let's go get you situated with the other guests!"   
  
/Hikari are you ok?/  
  
//Yeah but I wish they'd stop shoving that stuff down my throat..... Hey at least your still sane for the moment.//  
  
/Hopefully it won't kick in for a awhile..../ Yami said into the mindlink as the nurse took off Yugi's jacket.  
  
"Here we are!" she said smiling happily as she opened the door to the cafeteria. "Now let's get you situated with some guests your age." And shuffled Yugi (and Yami who was silently floating behind them) over to a table of children. "Here you go. You can sit with Raul and Lucy." She said and sat him between a boy with dark features and a girl with messy blonde hair, blue eyes and holding a ragged looking doll under her left arm. The nurse then set a tray in front of Yugi with a unappetizing bowl of oatmeal on it.  
  
"Hi." the boy said looking at Yugi. "Names Raul. What's yours?"   
  
"Yugi."   
  
"So, What are you in for Yugi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean why are you here? I'm in 'cause they think I'm a pyro. Just 'cause I like fire....ok I really REALLY like fire......"  
  
"Well, I guess it's cause a teacher of mine thought I was hearing voices."  
  
"Really? That's why Lucy's here!"  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked facing Lucy.   
  
"Yes." she answered. "From my dolly..." as she said that a boy near them stood up on the table.  
  
"Oh great." Raul said. "He dose this every day...."Then the boy let out a blood curdling scream and ran down the table knocking Yugi's bowl if oatmeal into his lap. A couple of guards grabbed him and took him back to his room.  
  
/Hehhehehehe...../ Yami laughed in the mindlink.  
  
//Yami?//  
  
/Look at my hands!/ Yami said flying in front of Yugi. /They can touch everything but themselves...../(I know that was Futurama but it was so funny I had to add it.) He said then but his hands together. /Oh...../  
  
*sigh* *thinking* Why me?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- That was fun!  
  
Yami- Whoa! My poor hands.....  
  
Yugi- WHY!?!?!  
  
Starz- 'Cause I can! Oh wait till the next chappy when you talk to Dr. Webb!  
  
Yugi- *gulp*  
  
Starz-R&R PLEEZE!!!! 


	7. New Friend's?

Starz- *smiles happily* HI!!!  
  
Yami- *giggles*   
  
Yugi- Could you please make him sane again? Please?  
  
Starz- Nope. Sorry.  
  
Yugi- I tried......  
  
Starz- Anyways today you get to mingle with the other 'guests' and talk to Dr. Webb again!  
  
Yugi- Great.....  
  
Yami- *spins in circles* I'm gonna be sick!  
  
Starz & Yugi- *sigh*  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
  
Chapter 7- Some New Friends?  
  
A nurse with curly blondish brown hair walked up to the table. "Ok kiddes! It's time to head to the game room!" she said.  
  
"Yes nurse T-chan!" they cried.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked. "What's so special about her?"  
  
"She used to be a patient here." Raul answered.  
  
"Yeah!" Lucy added. "She's so nice! And she's an example that any of us can be normal again!" she said enthusiastically then realized that who she was talking to so she blushed and looked at her feet.  
  
"Yeah. I like 'cause she was in for the same thing I am." he said. As he did she walked over.  
  
"Ah. And who is this?" she said inquiring about Yugi.  
  
"This is Yugi!" Raul said patting Yugi on the back.  
  
"Why hello Yugi!" she answered with a genuine smile on her face. A genuine smile dammit!  
  
"Hello." Yugi answered.  
  
/Hey!/ Yami said all the sudden.  
  
//Wha!?!//  
  
/She's kinda cute!/  
  
//WHAT!?!?!//  
  
/WOAH! Look at his head!!! It's so big!!!/ Yami screamed and started floating around Yugi in circles.  
  
"Yugi?" T-chan asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry I zoned off there for a second."  
  
"That's alright." she said. "Well, let's get you into the game room!"  
  
"YAY!" Lucy yelled and bounced off ahead of them.  
  
^Game Room^  
  
Yugi entered the game room. It was blinding. Changing from devoid of color to bright green was not easy(think K-mart green). There were motivational posters and happy smiling faces painted all over the walls.  
  
"YAY! We're here!" Raul yelled and ran into the room.   
  
"So what do you wanna play today?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I dunno. What do you wanna do Yugi?"  
  
/I WANNA DUEL!!!/ Yami screamed.  
  
//No.....// Yugi started but Yami 'mind shuffled' and took control.  
  
"Let's duel!"  
  
"Duel?" Raul asked.  
  
"Oh," Nurse T-chan(just so everybody knows no one there knows what her really name is that's just what they call her.) "I believe Yugi is talking about a card game. I'm sorry but we don't have any cards here."  
  
"No......no dueling?" Yami asked completely stunned.   
  
"Nope sorry Yugi." she said.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said. "I'm not Yugi. I'm Yami."  
  
"Yugi are you alright?" Raul asked slightly concerned.  
  
"I told you I'm not Yugi. And yes we are both fine."  
  
//YAMI!?!?!//   
  
/Wha?/  
  
//I'm so coming back out! NOW!!!//  
  
/Fine..../  
  
"Yami?" Lucy asked. "Is that your voice?"  
  
"Yeah. You could say that.....heh...." //Yami. When you are sane again we are going to have a long talk....// "Sorry."  
  
"That's quite alright." she started. "Why don't you three go...."  
  
"YUGI MOUTOH!" a man yelled into the game room. "Dr. Webb wished to see you early for your session."  
  
*gulp* "C-Coming!"  
  
"BYE-BYE YUGI!!!!" Lucy yelled as Yugi walked away with the man in a white lab coat with Yami following behind singing.   
  
^Dr. Webb's Office^  
  
"Sit here." the man said pointing to a chair in front of a large desk.  
  
"Sure." Yugi said as the man left. Yugi took a quick look around the room. It was a large room with large book selves covered with psychology books. The large desk in front of him was nicely polished and had a file with Yugi's name on it. Now the file was the thing that caught Yugi's eye the most. And as soon as he ha seen it Yami went and grabbed it.  
  
/Hey Hikari! This has a picture of you in it!/  
  
//Yami! Put it down!//  
  
/NO!!!/  
  
//YES!!!//  
  
/NO WAY!!!?  
  
"NOW!!!!" Yugi yelled out loud without realizing that Dr. Webb had walked in.  
  
"Now what Yugi?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Ummm..... Nothing."  
  
"No I want to know."   
  
"It was nothing." Yugi quickly lied. "I as getting bored and I wanted to start."  
  
"Alright we'll start right now."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- *grins evilly* I know I said he'd talk to Dr. Webb but I got into the other 'guests'.  
  
Yugi- WHY!?!?!  
  
Starz- Because I can.  
  
  
  
Yami- *put's sunglasses on*Woah! Who turned out the sun!  
  
Starz- *sigh* R&R PLEEZE! 


	8. A Visit with Dr Webb

Starz- Hi guys!  
  
Yugi- Yeah....Hi.  
  
Starz- You aren't very happy.  
  
Yugi- Your making me talk to that...that 'doctor' again.... And Yami isn't even sane to help!!!  
  
Yami- *blink*  
  
Yugi- He's so quiet....  
  
Starz- Don't jinks it!!!  
  
Yami- I'M GONNA EAT CHINESE FOOD TILL I THROW UP!!!!! *runs to nearest Chinese restaurant*   
  
Starz- Great..... *sigh*   
  
Yugi- She doesn't own it....sorry.  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
  
Chapter 8- A Visit with Dr. Webb  
  
Dr. Webb picked up Yugi's file. "Hmmmm.... So Yugi, how long have you heard this voice?"  
  
"It's not a voice HE is my friend. His name is Yami." Yugi said a feeling to fight for Yami's right to exist boiling to the top of him.  
  
"Ahhhh.... So you've grown attached to this voice?"  
  
"I told you he's not a voice."  
  
"My, my you can be very hostile you know that?" Dr. Webb said smirking. "I found it amusing that Mrs. Macmillen really sent me a crazy one this time...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, It seems it's time we got started." he said as he grabbed a some long leather straps and quickly tied Yugi to the chair. "This is what is called 'De-Brain Washing'. You weren't brain washed but I believe the same technique will work with you."  
  
"Your crazy!?!?" Yugi yelled and fought against the bindings.   
  
/Hikari?/ Yami asked, he seemed to be coming down from his wacked out high. /Should I help?/  
  
//YES!!! That would be nice!!!//  
  
/Whoa! Look at the light shine off that glass!!!/ he said a floated toward the window. So much for coming down....  
  
"Now let's get started...." Dr. Webb said with an unsettling smile on his face.   
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes. What just happened? He looked around and realized he was back in his room. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was going to his session with Dr. Webb and waiting for him to show up. Maybe he fell asleep waiting for him.... Oh well. As he got up Yami ran in threw the door padding.  
  
/HIKARI!!!!/ he yelled. /YOUR AWAKE!!!!/  
  
// Well your not sane yet....//  
  
/A lady's coming to get you for some group thingy.../  
  
//Oh great.... Group therapy.....//  
  
Nurse T-chan opened Yugi's door. "Ah, Your awake!" she said smiling. "It's time for your group session. Follow me please."  
  
"'Kay!" Yugi said happily. //Come on Yami. Leaving you alone is a bad idea.//  
  
/YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!/ he yelled and followed anyway.  
  
^Group Therapy Room^  
  
Again Yugi was almost blinded by the color change. This one was a purple color with large flowers painted all over the place.   
  
/A garden!/ Yami screamed.  
  
//No! Yami! It's not a garden!// Yugi said trying to stop him but he ran towards the wall. And ran right into it.  
  
/Owww...../  
  
//*snicker*// Yugi just chuckled. He didn't notice the girl sneak up behind him.  
  
"GOTCHA!!!" she screamed and dived onto him.  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!!" Yugi screamed like he had to before.  
  
"NO GRACE!!!" T-chan yelled at her and pulled her off of him. She locked eyes with him. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes and a large smile on her face.  
  
"But...but he's NEW!!!" she said looking at T-chan sadly.  
  
"I know that but..."  
  
"It wasn't me! It was my darker half!"  
  
"That's what you say always say..."  
  
"Ummmmm.... hi?" Yugi said  
  
"Oh, Yugi. This is Grace. That was her way of greeting people."  
  
"Ummmmm.....Ok."  
  
"HI!" She said happily.   
  
/Look Yugi!/ Yami yelled suddenly. /I can balance!!!/ he said as Yugi looked as Yami balanced on Lucy's head as she walked in!!!  
  
"Were gonna get started in a second." T-chan said. "So take your seats."  
  
Grace grinned at him and Lucy gave him a weird look because he was staring at Yami....Yeah this was gonna be a lot of fun......   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- I got a feeling I'm gonna get a lot questions about the Dr. Webb part...  
  
Yugi- Even I'm not sure what happened....  
  
Yami- My head hurts....  
  
Starz- Well you ran into a brick wall.  
  
Yami- So!?!?! OOOOOO!!!!! Is that a clown!?!?!  
  
Yugi- *sigh* R&R PLEEZE!!! 


	9. Group Hell

Star- HI MINNA-CHAN!!!  
  
Yugi- You got into the sugar again didn't you?  
  
Starz- Noooooo..... Yami did I just followed!  
  
Yami- Yeahidid!!!! Ifounditinthecloset!!!  
  
Starz- Yeah!! What he said!!!  
  
Yugi- ...Ok. Starz doesn't own anything....  
  
Star- *a moment of sanity* The Dr. Webb thing is a secret!! It will be explained soon.....maybe... So Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!   
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
  
Chapter 9- Group Hell  
  
Yugi sat in the bright purple flower covered group therapy room. There were about 15 people seated around in a circle. A single chair sat in the middle. Yugi didn't know what it was and he didn't want to. Yami on the other hand was rocking back in forth in it.  
  
/...!!!!/ Yami's mouth was moving but Yugi couldn't hear him.  
  
//What?// Yugi asked.  
  
/I said 'Look at me hikari!!!'!!/  
  
//Oh....//  
  
/What didn't you hear me?/ Yami asked. /I yelled it loud enough that I got her attention./ He said pointing a girl with shoulder long dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. /...and her./ Yami said pointing to Grace.   
  
Yugi looked across the circle at Grace and she looked him in the eyes and smiled a giant smile.   
  
*gulp* *thinking* She's kinda scary....  
  
"Alright everybody!" Nurse T-chan said over the loud talking that immediately hushed when she spoke. "As you know we have a new member with us today." She said motioning to Yugi. "But we will start today off where we left off yesterday. So, that means that C.T will start, then we'll get to Yugi."  
  
/Hear that Hikari!?!?/ Yami screamed in his ear. /YOUR NEXT!!!!/  
  
//G.....reat.....// Yugi answered as C.T. stood, walked to the chair in the center and sat in the chair.   
  
"Alright C.T. yesterday you started telling us about H.T. That's your voice right?"  
  
"Yes." she said and looked around the circle. " He reminds me of my brother."   
  
"Ok." T-chan said. "How long have you heard him?"  
  
"Hmmm..... I don't know.... Awhile though."  
  
"Uh-huh. And what happened to get you here?"   
  
"Well, he told me to burn the house down so I did!" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Alrighty." She said. "Now let's move on to Yugi. Then we can go to lunch."  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
/GO HIKARI!!!!/ Yami screamed and did a scary cheerleading type dance. Yugi shuddered as he sat in the chair.  
  
"So.... Yugi tell us about your voice."  
  
"His name is Yami." he started as Yami was running his hand through a boys head. "I've heard him since...." he started but stopped himself before he said 'When I finished the puzzle,' "...Ummmmm.... For a while now."  
  
"Very good Yugi!" T-chan exclaimed happily. "Usually people are very dodgy with these questions. It takes about 30 min. to get them to answer the first one! So why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I was talking to Yami during class."  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!" Grace yelled. "I was told I robbed a bank and attempted an assassination on some guy I didn't even know!!!"  
  
"I burned down a house!!!" C.T yelled. "Who turned you in for talking?"   
  
"My consoler."  
  
"OVER TALKING!?!?!"  
  
"OK PEOPLE!!!" T-chan called over the roar of voices. "You are getting to excited!" ad was completely ignored. "We can have lunch!!" she said and was almost trampled by the rush.  
  
*chuckle* "Works every time." she said and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Chappy 9 DONE!!!  
  
Yami- I'm hungry!  
  
Yugi- *sigh* We're gonna go eat now ok?  
  
Yami- MOO!  
  
Yugi- Grrrrrrrrrr.........  
  
Starz- R&R PlEEZE!!! Before Yugi rips Yami's head off!!!!  
  
Yugi- Who said I was gonna rip his head off?  
  
Starz- AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *runs far away* 


	10. Feeding Time

Starz- Arg... I hate finals....  
  
Yugi- Me too.....  
  
Yami- *laughs* Finals! What a funny word!  
  
Starz- *eye twitches*  
  
Yugi- A Yami?  
  
Yami- Finals! HA!  
  
Starz- AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *dives at him* BE QUIET!!! I AM TRYING TO STUDY!!!  
  
Yugi- That looks like it hurts...  
  
Yami- *laughs more*  
  
Yugi- That might take a while. Starzpen owns nothing but the idea.  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
  
Chapter 10- Feeding Time  
  
They herded the mass of 'guests' into the cafeteria like cattle. They shoved a tray into Yugi's hand and ushered him along the line. A large woman with gray hair in a hairnet dumped a spoonful of unappetizing slop with a *plop* noise.   
  
"Ummmmm..... Excuse me?" Yugi asked the woman that was three time larger than he was cautiously.  
  
"What?" she asked with a voice that sounded like a mans.  
  
"Ah, yeah. What is this?"  
  
"Lunch." She said simply.  
  
"Well, yeah but what is it?"  
  
She leaned in real close to his face. He could smell cigarettes on her breath. "If I told ya kid you wouldn't eat it." Yugi gulped and walked over to a table. As soon as he C.T was sitting next to him.  
  
"Woah! When did you get there?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind that." she said waving her hand next to her head. "You seem like a trustworthy guy she said." looking him up and down. "Me and some others are gonna break out later. Wanna come?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" as she tried to quiet him. "Not so loud. We got the guard schedule from an insider."   
  
"Huh? Why?" he asked completly confused.   
  
"Tonight after lights. You me and a few others." she said quietly looking shiftily around. "We'll come and get you. I got to go now they'll get ideas if they see us talking Bye." and she quickly walked away leaving Yugi sitting there dumbfounded. He didn't have long to sit though because when he looked back at his 'food; he saw Yami; slamming his face into the bowl.   
  
/This stuff is GREAT!!!/  
  
//Yami! Calm down!//  
  
/No.... Yugi? What happened?/  
  
//Yami? Your you?//  
  
/Of course I'm me. Why am I covered in thi....'stuff'./ he said disgusted as he wiped it off his face.  
  
//That was lunch.// Yugi said.  
  
/You were expected to eat this?/  
  
//Yes, yes I was.// Yugi said.   
  
"YUGI!" a voice called out behind him before he was tackled by Raul. He was followed by Lucy.   
  
"So how was your first group session?" he asked with a huge smile across his face.   
  
"They were alright...." he started to say until Lucy jumped in.   
  
"Alright?!?!" she said. "That was almost a riot!"  
  
"Really!??!" Raul said. "Why? What did you do?"  
  
"He told us that all he did was talk to Yami was it? And it landed him here."  
  
"THAT'S IT!?!?!" he exclaimed. "I lit my school on fire!!"  
  
"OK everyone!" a nurse called into the cafeteria. "Time for exercising!"   
  
"What are we doing today?" A boy with short blond hair called out.   
  
"We're going for a walk around the grounds."  
  
"YAY!!!" came a roar from the room.  
  
"What's so special about that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well it's one of the few times we get to leave the building!" Raul yelled and ran out the door.  
  
"Come on Yugi!" Lucy said and dragged him out the door.  
  
/Hikari?/ Yami asked. /Who are these people?/  
  
//They are friend's 'nough said.//  
  
/Are you sure they are safe?/  
  
//Thier fine.//  
  
"And when we come back we'll give you your lunch dosage!" The nurse said happily as they walked by.  
  
*sigh* Great just great.  
  
//Yami.// Yugi said answering his question. //If I told you you wouldn't remember anyway....//  
  
/Oh....right./ Yami said as they headed out side into the light.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- There it beth done. *smiles happily*  
  
Yugi- You made him sane agian!!  
  
Yami- It's a miricale...  
  
Starz- He'll be like that for awhile. I'm gonna be gone for a couple a days (family vacation) and I'm not sure if I'll get another chance to update anything....so enjoy this till I get back! 


	11. Out in the Light

Starz- Didja all miss me?  
  
Yami- Sure, why not? *shrugs*  
  
Yugi- Shhhhhh!!! Do not invoke her wrath!!!  
  
Starz- R.....ight... Anyway, I got a question as to why the pills affect Yami and not Yugi. The reason is that the pills are affecting him would be that they are supposed to make him disappear. See it makes sense...right?  
  
Yami- Don't ask me?  
  
Yugi- Really. Why would he know?  
  
Starz- *sigh* You were supposed to agree with me so I would make this chappy painless. I gave you the perfect opportunity and ya blew it...  
  
Yugi- There is no way we can fix it is there....  
  
Starz- Nope. I own nothing but the idea.  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
  
Chapter 11- Out in the Light  
  
The sunlight shined brightly out in the garden area. Yami was sane again and Yugi's new friends were nice. For the moment life was good. They talked as they walked through the grounds. The flowers were in bloom, their scent filled the air.... as well as the scent of a fire started by the pyro's.   
  
"..And over there is Brian. He's a klepto. And that's Jenny. She thinks she's a fairy...." Raul said pointing to people around the grounds.   
  
"I think you got everybody." Lucy said. "So, Yugi what's your family like?"   
  
"I live with my grandpa. He owns a game shop called 'Turtle Game Shop'. I help put with the shop most of the time."  
  
"What about your parents?" Raul asked. "Mine committed me after I set the Mercedes on fire..."  
  
"Well..." Yugi started as a man called out.  
  
"IT'S 2:30!!! TIME TO GO BACK IN!!!" he yelled. As the three of the went grumbling back into building a hand shot out of a near-by bush and yanked them in.   
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" C.T. hissed. "Be quiet or they'll hear us!!!"  
  
"Oh, is it time already?" Raul asked.   
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked. "You two know each other?"  
  
"Of course! Everyone knows C.T.!!! She's the ring leader of the escape program!!"  
  
"Come on!!!" C.T. whispered. "We gotta go!! The rest are waiting for us!!" As they sneaked through the bushes. As they neared the wall Yami said quietly /I can see some people there seems to be...2 others....one I think I've seen one of them before..../  
  
They walked into the clearing as Yugi noticed 2 girls. One he had met in his group therapy class, her name was Grace if he remembered right, and the other one had red hair pulled into a pony tail and with what looked like a scar across her cheek.   
  
"HELLO!!!" the girl with the scar said happily. "How are you?"  
  
"Ah.. Hi." Yugi said.   
  
"This is Nuku." C.T. said. "And you are the group were gonna try and get out today."  
  
"Yup yup!! I'm Nuku!!..." she said happily and her eye twitched. "No Luciver I'm ."  
  
"R...ight. Anyway, we have dug a tunnel here." C.T. said as she uncovered it. "It goes to the other side of the wall. Now hurry before we get..." she said as a guard burst through the bush.   
  
"HERE THEY ARE!!!"   
  
"AAAA!!!!" everyone screamed.   
  
"Run!!!" C.T. yelled as they scattered.   
  
/Hikari!!!/ Yami yelled into the mind link /Let me take over!! I can run faster!!!/  
  
//Thanks for the vote of confidence Yami...// Yugi responded sarcastically before retreating to his soul room.  
  
Yami found himself running through the dense plant life close to the walls of the asylum. Leaves kept hitting him in the face. He could feel Yugi watching from his soul room. And heard the guards running behind him. They need to go out of here!!!   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Ta-DA!!   
  
Yugi- He's still sane!!! *hugs Starz out of gratitude*  
  
Yami- It's her fault I went crazy in the first place....  
  
Starz- QUIET YOU!!! Anyway, sorry it took so long to update.... I started a new story and I'm not quite sure if I'm gonna post it yet... Oh, well...^^  
  
Yugi- R&R PLEEZE!!! 


	12. Running in More Ways Than One

Starz -*spins in chair* WHEEE!!!! CAFFEINE!!!  
  
Yugi- Oh God....  
  
Yami- Caffeine?  
  
Yugi- Don't ask. Just don't ask.  
  
Starz- HER YAMI!!! TRY SOME!!! *pours down Yami's throat*  
  
Yami- What was that fo- WHOOOO!  
  
Yugi- Your doing this on purpose aren't you?  
  
Starz- YUP!!! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA!!!! Oh! Warning right now! Cussing later in the chapter!  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
  
Chapter 12- Running in More Ways Than One...  
  
Yami was running blindly through the grounds now. Leaves and branches kept hitting him in the face. He didn't hear the guards but he didn't plan to stop anytime soon. That is until a hand whipped out and grabbed his arm. He wheeled around to attack only to come directly with C.T.   
  
"Aiee!!!" C.T. said covering her face. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Me scare you!?! You snuck up on me!!!!" he retaliated.   
  
"Shhhhhh!!!" she hissed. "We hafta get to the escape tunnel that the cleptos and their leader dug. They'll probably be angry but they can get over it."  
  
"Which way?!?!?" Yami asked impatiently.   
  
"I think it's over there...." She said pointing at the wall on the other side of the clearing.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Yami said crawling through the brush.   
  
"Just a little farther..." she said. As she parted the bush they came face-to-face with Dr. Webb and two large men in white coats.  
  
"Well, what do we have here." he said with a sickenly sweet smile on his face. "Take them to my office with the others."  
  
One of them grabbed C.T.'s arms and put them behind her back. But Yami not wanting to lose it again, kicked him hard in the chest. Causing him to fall over.   
  
"RUN!!!" C.T. yelled at him.  
  
//WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!!!// Yugi yelled at Yami.  
  
/But..../  
  
//YAMI!!!!//  
  
Yami turned quickly to see about 5 or 6 new guys in white coats running towards him before everything went black....  
  
^Dr. Webb's Office^  
  
C.T. was pushed into Webb's followed by a white coat carrying Yugi. When Yami had been hit it had sent him hurling him back to his soul room. Who slammed him into a chair that jolted him back to conciseness. "Wha, what happened?" he said groggily looking around the room at the other in their group.  
  
"What happened, Mr. Mouto." Dr. Webb said calmly from behind his desk. "Is that you and your friends here got caught. And if I do not get information about this little organization, you will all be spending time in 'The Pit'."  
  
"THE PIT!?!?!" the girl called Nuku exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Grace asked.  
  
"Well, you will only go if you don't tell me anything." Dr. Webb said with a disgustingly sweet smile.   
  
"Don't tell him ANYTHING!" C.T. hissed.  
  
"Ah, yes Ms. Tigress." Dr. Webb said looking at her. "You've been in the pit before right?"  
  
"Yeah. So what?"  
  
"No reason. Now if anyone wants to tell me anything before I send you on your way speak now..." he said looking around the room his eyes resting on the fidgeting Lucy but she kept her mouth shut. "Well then on your way. Oh and by the way, I am going to up your dosage. For all of you." There was resistant yelling in the room but they all new that they weren't helping. "Give that to them before they are put in the pit." He looked at the guards by the door. "I believe all the pits were emptied yesterday. Take them."  
  
The guard put them into two lines and lead them down the hall. Yugi had ended up next to Raul. "What's the pit?" he asked kinda scared of the answer.  
  
"Well, the pit is a lot like how it sounds." he said looking none to happy bout it. "There are about 20 of them here and if you do something wrong he throws you in them. Alone. Only time you see people is pill time."   
  
Yugi paled. Trapped in a dark pit for God knows how long with Yami going TWICE as crazy as he was before. This was great, just great. As he thought this they got to the pill room and behind the counter today was Nurse T-chan.  
  
"T-CHAN!!!" Grace exclaimed first and ran over to her followed closely by the rest of the group.   
  
"Why hello there everyone." she said smiling happily at them. "Now what are all of you doing in here?"  
  
"Webb doubled our dosage and is sending us to the pit!!!" C.T. exclaimed in an uproar.   
  
"The Pit!?!?" she asked. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"   
  
"That's what I said!!!" Nuku yelled.  
  
"Just give them their pills." a guard said. "And we're watching to make sure you take ALL of them." they said glaring.  
  
Nurse T-chan gave them the pills but almost seemed sad about it. Yugi was startled at how many he really had to take now. In the back of his mind Yami was screaming at him not to do it. But he did apologizing to profusely to Yami. When everyone was done they herded them back up and took them down a hallway that seemed to Yugi to get darker and darker as they went.   
  
"Well, here we are home sweet home for the next month." the guard said snicker as the put everyone in their own hole in the ground and closed it after them.   
  
C.T. pounded on hers only to hurt her hands. Nuku started arguing loudly with Lucifer. They tried to take Lucy's doll from her only to kick and scream about....which made them leave it with her. Grace started singing some song called 'Back in Love' loudly to herself. Raul yelled something about how they'd all live to regret this. Yugi was the last to descend into the deep, dank, dark pit.   
  
"Any last words?" the guard said sneeringly.   
  
"Yeah bastard." Yugi said. "I'm thinking fuck off sound good?" and sat on the bottom of his hole in the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Well? Good? Bad? Ugly?  
  
Yugi- It felt great to tell off that guard!!!  
  
Yami- Hikari!! Such language!!! And you took the pills!!!  
  
Starz- He had too!!!  
  
Yugi- Yeah!  
  
Yami- *sigh* R&R before I lose it again... 


	13. A Visit From the Past

Starz- I'm back!!!!  
  
Yami- Great.  
  
Yugi- Is it just me or is it very dark in here?  
  
Starz- Well, that's cause we're hanging out in your pit for the disclaimer.  
  
Yami- *twitch* Damn pills....  
  
Starz- This will be good.... ^^  
  
Yugi- That's bad news for me.... *sigh* Starzpen owns nothing but the idea. If you haven't gather that by now....  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
  
Chapter 13- A Visit From the Past  
  
An alarm went off in the Turtle Game Shop. It had been three weeks since Solomon had seen his grandson Yugi. Today was the day he could go visit him and possibly bring him home. He hurriedly got dressed and grabbed his car keys. As he ran out to his car he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing outside his car was a group of four teenagers. He chuckled to himself at the sight.  
  
"What Gramps?" Joey said. "You'd think we'd miss a chance to go help Yug?"  
  
"Really!" Tea said.  
  
"We'd be in the car but it's locked..." Ryou added.  
  
"Alright." Grandpa said giving in. "Let's go!"  
  
^Yugi's hole in the ground^  
  
"Look hikari!!! I can walk on my hands!!!" Yami yelled at his lighter half who was sitting in the corner. Yugi looked over at Yami who was now fading in and out of his vision.   
  
"That's nice Yami..." he said quietly. He hated in here. It was dark, damp and the only one to talk to besides Yami was the guy who handed his food and watched him take his pills. He'd been in here since..... he got here? Something like that. He didn't remember exactly when he'd gotten into this mess anymore.   
  
@Flashback@   
  
"YAMI!!!" Yugi yelled at the ancient spirit. "Focus!!!"  
  
"But I want muffins!!!...I mean..." Yami said shaking his head. "We need a way out."  
  
"Yes exactly!" Yugi said smiling at the fact that Yami was still with him. "Now how do we do that?"  
  
"Don't look at me squirrel. I mean Yugi."  
  
*sigh* "We need to THINK of one. QUICK!!!"  
  
@New Flashback@  
  
It had been two days. Yami had lost it completely. They fed him as little as they could get away with. He didn't sleep a lot. It was mainly because of Yami screaming in his ear every time he slipped away into dream land. It sucked it just sucked, a lot.   
  
~Back to Present~  
  
"Your not looking!!!!" Yami yelled. But Yugi didn't hear him this time. He'd faded again. Yami was gonna go sit on his head when the door at the top of the pit open and a man yelled down.   
  
"Yugi Mouto is in this one right?"  
  
"Yes." Yugi said tiredly.  
  
"You get a break from the pit today." he said smiling. "But not before you take your pills."   
  
"A break?" Yugi asked as he climbed out and downed his pills.  
  
"You've got visitors."  
  
^In the Visitor Room^  
  
"Here you are Mr. Mouto." A nurse said and lead him and the herd of teenagers behind him to a room with a long glass wall on one side and a desk on each side of it.   
  
"It's like a prison...." Ryou said as the nurse left.  
  
"It's creepy in here..." Tea said squeaking in fear as the door on the other side opened revealing another nurse talking animatedly with Yugi. Solomon thought it was a mistake at first. He was so skinny. Yugi was so very pale and looked like he hadn't slept in days.   
  
"I still can't believe you have another week in the pit..." Nurse T-chan said sadly as she took Yugi over to his desk and strapped him to the chair over his waist. She looked over at the group of people that came to talk to him. "I suggest you talk quickly. He just took his med's. He won't be like this for much longer... I'll be back for you in a bit Yugi." she said smiling and left the room.  
  
"Y..Yugi?" Grandpa asked still a bit shocked.  
  
"I am so happy you came!!! You have no idea what it's like in here!!!"  
  
"What's the 'pit'?" Joey asked pushing his way up to the holes in the glass so Yugi could hear him.  
  
"It's a hole in the ground that they put you in if you misbehave."  
  
"What did you do???" Tristan practically yelled in Grandpa's ear.   
  
"Well, I guess I DID try to escape so....."   
  
"You tried to escape?!?!?" Grandpa said in even more shock now.  
  
Yugi shook his head. The drugs were starting to kick in. "It's along story. Please get me out of here!!!"  
  
"Wait!" Tea interrupted before Grandpa could say anything. "Where's Yami??? Is he O.K.?"  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said looking confused for a moment before realizing what she was talking about. "Oh! Yami! He's around here somewhere..." As he said that Yami reappeared in his vision screaming about the invisible wall between them and the others. *sigh* "He's right there." Yugi said pointing next to him  
  
"Well, let us talk to him!!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
" I don't think that's a good-" Yugi started before Yami had switched with him.  
  
"GIVE ME ICE CREAM!!!!" he screeched.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." Yami said nodding and looking triumphant.  
  
Yugi slapped himself in the head in order to switch back while Yami whined about sharing. "See what I mean."  
  
"What happened to him???" Tea said looking horrified.  
  
Yugi rubbed his eyes. "Damn it...."  
  
"Did you just cuss Yugi?" Tristan asked in disbelief.   
  
"My medication is kicking in...." Yugi responded mentally shaking himself. "You've seen what it dose to Yami already..."  
  
"He's like this all the time!?!?!" Tea screeched. In horrific disbelief that 'her Yami' had completely lost it.  
  
"Yes. All...the ...time." Yugi said. "I'm losing it..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Grandpa asked slightly alarmed at the strange way his grandson was acting.   
  
"You... You HAVE to get me out of here!!!" Yugi said getting panicky.  
  
"Yugi I don't know how!" Grandpa said.   
  
"We're trying everything!" Ryou said in an attempt to calm Yugi down.  
  
"You hear them too!!!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"He's hears them too!!!" Yugi yelled pointing at Ryou before hiding under the desk.  
  
As soon as he did that a giant man in a white coat came in. "Let's get this trouble maker out of here..." Everyone in the other room noticed the huge needle the man had.  
  
"Get away from him!" the nurse who had brought Yugi in yelled at him. She was followed by a boy who paled at the sight before him. He looked as pale and skinny as Yugi.  
  
"Yugi!" he yelled and helped Yugi up from the ground and away from the guard.  
  
"Hi, Raul...." Yugi slurred.   
  
"God, they gave you a triple dosage today didn't they...."  
  
"Put that needle down!" Nurse T-chan yelled at the giant. "It's not necessary to use that on him and you know it!"  
  
"Yes....ma'am." he said sneeringly and walked out of the room.  
  
"Come on Yugi I'll take you back to your....room." she said.   
  
"No. I got him." Raul said. He looked over his shoulder. "We care for our own here since everyone else cast us out." He glared at them as Nurse T-chan hurried him out.  
  
"Oh my god.... Yugi." Grandpa said as he stared at the door they had exited through. "What did they do to you...?"  
  
The nurse who had let them in hurried in. "I am so sorry about that!" she said. "You shouldn't have seen that..."  
  
"Now, now Nurse Dia. It wasn't your fault." Dr. Webb said as he swept into the room with that sickenly sweet smile planted firmly on his face. "You didn't know when he'd go off. Hello there. My name is Dr. Webb."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIEND!!!" Joey yelled at him.  
  
"No need to yell." he said calmly and turned to Bakura. "He seemed very focused on you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bakura managed to get out before Joey went on another rampage.  
  
"YOUR NOT LISTENING TO ME!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. Nurse Dia could you please escort theses people out. Mr..... Bakura was it?" he said looking at a clipboard. "May I speak with you in my office please?"   
  
"Ummmmm.... alright." Bakura said and followed closely by two huge men in white lab coats.   
  
/Ryou.... you land us here and I'll put us both out of our misery....or maybe just that doctor there..../  
  
//It would be gladly welcome Bakura.// Ryou responded looking shiftily up at the men that were following him.  
  
Grandpa turned and stared the nurse straight in the eyes. "I want my grandson out of here...NOW!" he hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. But I can't do that and I takes a 3 weeks to go through. If you want you can come with me and fill out the withdrawing paper work..."  
  
"Show me where." Grandpa said with venom in his voice.   
  
"Right this way please." she said a bit flustered. And the group exited the visiting room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- There is everybody happy?  
  
Yugi- Somewhat.... at least they are trying to get us out. *smile*  
  
Starz- You are so cute when you smile!!! *glomps*  
  
Yami- Yeah you pig!!!  
  
Starz- What did you call me!?!?!? *pulls out mallet*  
  
Yami- AAAAAAIEEEEE!!! *runs like the wind*  
  
Starz- DIE!!!!! *chases*  
  
Yugi- *sigh* R&R PLEEZE!!! PRETTY PLEEZE!?!?!?  
  
Starz- Oh! Question! Would you like to see Ryou and Bakura thrown into the mix? If you do please say so in your review. Thanikes!!!! ^^ 


	14. Out of the Pit

Starz- Out of the shadows comes... ME!!! ^^  
  
Yami- Aaaa!! Shadows!!!   
  
Yugi- Your name means 'dark'. How can you be afraid of some shadows?  
  
Yami- Quiet you glowy thingy you.  
  
Yugi- R....ight.  
  
Star- Well, anyway, on with the next chapter! ^^  
  
Yugi- Do we get out?  
  
Starz- Now that is a secret!!!  
  
Yami- A hiding place!!! *tries to hid in Yugi's hair*  
  
Yugi- AIEEE!!! *runs in circles*  
  
Starz- *sigh* I own nothing.  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
  
Chapter 14- Out of the Pit...  
  
Raul sifted Yugi's weight as they walked down the long sterile corridor. Nurse T-chan was walking ahead of them with getting the keys out to open the door to the pit room. Yugi was mumbling incoherent sentence under his breath before he finally managed to slur a sentence together.   
  
"Why were you out of the 'pit'?"  
  
"Dr. Webb let me out a few days ago. He seems to be letting us out bit by bit. You, C.T. and the Nuku girl are all that are left."  
  
"W-why?" Yugi managed to say.  
  
"Cause Webb is crazy what more do you need?!?" Raul exclaimed. Causing Yugi to laugh hysterically.   
  
"If he were crazy..." Yugi slurred giggling. "Then HE'D be in the pit."  
  
"... Good point..." Raul said laughing. Nurse T-chan had managed to find the keys and was opening the door when the two boys managed to get there. She looked at they two with a confused look before smiling warmly at both of them.   
  
"Today Dr. Webb said that Nuku's punishment would have ended and in a few days it's you Yugi." She explained.  
  
"Great!" Raul exclaimed pleased. "Lucy told me about the group sessions you missed. Apparently someone's pretending they had a 'breakthrough'."  
  
"Now, you know they shouldn't be doing that..." T-chan said as she finally opened the door. Raul winced at the sight of the pit as the man in a long white coat opened it up for him.  
  
"You enjoy that triple med dosage?" he asked sneering at Yugi.  
  
"YOU gave him that large dosage!?!" Nurse T-chan said in horror.   
  
"Well, Doc said I could within reason...."  
  
"That's NOT within reason!!!"   
  
"Whatever. Now, you get in there." he said practically throwing Yugi in. Yugi could feel himself falling into the darkness.  
  
^Webb's office^  
  
Ryou looked around the office where Webb had taken him. He could feel Bakura through the mind link drinking in their surroundings and looking for ways out.  
  
"Thank you for talking to me Mr. Bakura." Dr. Webb said. "I just wanted to talk to you about Mr. Mouto."  
  
"Okay...." Ryou said. "What would you like to know?"   
  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew what Yugi was yelling about? I believe he said 'he sees them too'. Any idea what that meant?"  
  
/No clue what it meant! Let me just tell you about the guy in my head too!/ Bakura mocked into the link.  
  
"No clue." Ryou said smiling nervously. "He was a little weird though...."  
  
"What to you mean by that?" Dr. Webb asked as a man rushed in breathing heavily.  
  
"WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!!!" he said between gasps of breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me. I'll be back shortly." He said flashing that smile of his. Bakura wad making gagging noises into the mind link.   
  
/Let's get the hell out of here hikari./  
  
//Agreed.// Ryou said as he quietly exited the office.  
  
^Yami's little world^  
  
'Walls..... Moving..... Darkness....All around. Gotta Get out. No.... Protect.... Protect what?' Yami's mind raced. The heightened amount of drugs pulsing through his system was making it hard to focus. It looked as if the walls where throbbing, pulsing, like they were alive. 'Gotta get out!' He thought as he quickly phased through the wall and into the halls of the asylum.  
  
^Main office area^  
  
Grandpa sat looking around the office angrily. The group of teenagers still with him seemed kinda frightened of him at the moment. He glared at the nurse as she hurriedly to gather the paper work.  
  
"H-here you are sir!" she said slamming a stack of paperwork in front of him. "If you need any assistance please don't hesitate to ask." she said looking flustered as she retreated to the table.  
  
"Don't worry...." Grandpa said in a low voice to her back. "I won't." And he pulled out a pen and started writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Sorry about the long wait! I blame it on my evil poetry project....  
  
Yugi- I thought you liked poetry...  
  
Starz- I did!! Before I was forced to read it.  
  
Yugi- Ah....  
  
Yami- THE WALLS ARE ALIVE!!! *runs in circles* 


	15. Savior?

Starz- HIHIHIHI!!   
  
Yugi- Welcome back... I guess...  
  
Yami- Hee hee!!  
  
Yugi- What's he all giggle about?  
  
Starz- Now that is a secret!  
  
Yugi- Huh?  
  
Yami- It's the baka!!! Hee hee!!  
  
Starz- You'll see don't worry....  
  
Yugi- *gulp* Starz owns nothing...  
  
Starz- On with the story!!!  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magical Pills  
  
Chapter 15- Savior?  
  
The shuffling of papers was making him nervous. After all, he had just seen on of his best friend's wacked out of his gourd and another dragged away for no apparent reason. He couldn't just sit here....  
  
*SLAM* "Why the heck are we just sitting here!?!?" Joey said as he slammed his hands down onto the table causing the tower of paper work to sway.  
  
"What do you think we're doing Joey?" Grandpa said as he continued with the paper in his hands.  
  
"Well.... Ummmm... There has to be something else we can do." He said knowing their options weren't getting better.  
  
"This is the only way we can Joey..." Tristan said as he stopped pacing the room.   
  
"I CAN'T STAND BEING AWAY FROM MY YAMI-KUN!!!" Tea whined rather loudly from her seat.  
  
"...Shut up Tea..."   
  
^A hallway (Oooh... Ahhh..)^  
  
This place was giving Ryou the creeps. And his yami ain't exactly the calm type either so that is saying something. Every hall way looked like the last one. The same white walls, same tile pattern, same blue doors, there was no exact way to find thier way back.  
  
//This is insane....// He commented to Bakura.  
  
/Let's remember where we are../  
  
//Good point... What's with that Webb guy... he's so creepy...//  
  
/Who cares. As long as we don't have to deal with him, I'm fine./  
  
// Hey, is it just me or is that door a different color then the rest?// He asked pointing at a pair of green double doors.  
  
/Either that or both of us really DO belong here./  
  
//Oh and you really don't?//  
  
^A place with lots of food^   
  
The ghostly image that was Yami at the moment was seated in a bowl of Mac and Cheese as he thought it was safe there. He was in a room with a lot of people, yet none of them, not a one, was the one who was like him. Some of them he recognized, like a red headed girl who looked like she hadn't eaten in a few weeks, that threw herself at a tray with food on it and stuffed her face while others around her offered her more. He was confused. Then something flung open to his left....  
  
^A dark place^  
  
Yugi felt a bit sick. He quickly tried to sit up and immediately felt dizzy and lied back down. He was lying on his back staring up at the door to the pit. It was so dark... Out of the corner of his eye he could swear he saw something move. At the moment he could care less. His head hurt so much from all the drugs and from whacking it on the ladder on his way back in. He was faintly   
  
aware that the door was beginning to open.  
  
"Yugi?" a voice asked.  
  
"W-who...?" he started to ask through the drug haze. "Are you... h-here to help me?" As darkness claimed his darkness from the sides of his vision. 'It is like I am drowning...' came his last coherent thought...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Star- Dun, dun, DUN!!! A cliffy!  
  
Yugi- God... What a headache...  
  
Yami- Hey! This footwarmer is tasty!!! *starts eating Mac'n'Cheese that he's been sitting in*  
  
Yugi- *groan*  
  
Starz- Gross... Anyway, R&R PLEEZE!! 


End file.
